


Yōkai Kasai

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brendol Hux Dies, First Meetings, Fox Hux, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mentions Of Death & Killing, No Violence or Gore or Blood, No graphic death, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Ghost Fire.Kistune Hux meets Kasha Kylo upon the death of his father.(Kashas are cat-like demons who steal away the corpses and spirits of those who have been sinful in life to carry them to hell).





	Yōkai Kasai

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to write some plain ol' kitsune fox hux but once I started reading more about Japanese spirits and folklore, I found myself reading about creatures called kashas. I haven't strictly stuck to what's written in folklore but used their loose stories etc to write this little fun fic so please don't yell at me if something seems inaccurate! It isn't meant to be accurate, just fun!
> 
> Kitsunes; Fox spirits, mischievous beings with multiple tails that are a symbol of their age and wisdom. Stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. According to Yōkai folklore, all foxes have the ability to shape shift into men or women. While some folktales speak of kitsune employng this ability to trick others
> 
> Kashas; Cat-like demons that steal away the corpses of those who have been sinful in life to carry them to hell. Stories depict then with burning tails and arrive on a burning chariot and accompanied by black clouds and fierce winds. 
> 
> Enjoy! ❤️

> **|** _Ghost Fire -_ 妖怪 火災

After the _accidental_ death of his abusive and greedy father, Hux feels a chill surround him. The very moment that Brendol’s last breath leaves his body and his spirit awaits ascent or descent, there comes a change in the very air around him. He’d expected cold, associating death with it, but it becomes humid. The trees that surround the home are suddenly blowing with a strong wind that seems to have come from nowhere, sending their golden leaves into a stir, shaking as though scared.

His human form falters at the new development, flicking back to his hybrid state as a result of his defensive stance. His fox ears perk up, hearing whispers in the breeze, his eight tails fan out behind him in case he has to summon his magic quickly, and he fears that he may. Dark clouds form over the house, drenching Brendol’s large home in an impenetrable darkness but even that won’t kill Hux’s natural fire. He knows what is coming; his father was a sinful man, after all.

Black smoke filters up through the floorboards with an unnatural speed, dissimilar to how real smoke would act. The wisps come together in a fog but Hux stands his ground, keeping himself tall with his chin held high. No other yōkai intimidates him, not even those affiliated with death. The smoke forms the silhouette of a man, tall and wide, with black hair that cascades upon his pale shoulders. Two black cat ears sit atop his head whilst, in the place of a furry black tail, sits a tail made of fire, swishing from side to side as the phantom studies the kitsune; two spirits facing off.

“You aren’t afraid,” a dark voice says, echoing through the walls of Brendol’s empty house.

“I knew you would come,” Hux replies, looking down to where the corpse of his father lies on the ground, glass of wine smashed and spilt all over the marble floor. “I know what sort of man my father was, what awaits him after death.”

“You do? Ah, you do. You know of my kind, my task,” the smoky figure continues, fog fading until it’s almost transparent around him and Hux can finally see two eyes glowing at him, slitted dark pupils in the middle of off-white shine; cat’s eyes in the night. “And yet, you remain unafraid.”

Hux raises an eyebrow, waving his eight bushy tails around behind him, “Do I _look_ like I should be afraid of you? I know what spirits lurk outside of this realm. Kashas are known in every community for stealing the corpses of those who have lived a less than good life.”

“They call me Kylo Ren,” the Kasha says, flicking his cloak out, letting his fiery tail swish. “I am the darkest of my kind. I take the most rotten of souls down to the underworld.”

“ _Charmed_. Armitage Hux,” Hux replies. “ _Kitsune_.”

“I guessed. Eight tails. You’re young to have so many.”

Hux grins, “Some are stolen, some I earned.”

“Stolen?” Kylo seems impressed; he flashes a crooked grin. “Impressive. So, you’re a _yako_.”

“Yes.” Hux is, too, impressed with Kylo’s knowledge of his kind. Kitsunes are split into two classes, the good—the zenko—and the _not-so-good_ —the yako; Hux’s people. His mother was the queen of mischief, of malevolence, and it seems as though her charm for chaos has been passed onto him.

“Good,” Kylo says. “Life must be boring for the _zenko_ s but you, Armitage, are very intriguing.”

Hux feels a flutter in his chest; standing over his father’s body, poison in his veins, flirting with another yōkai whilst in his hybrid kitsune-human form, the very body that his father cursed him for.

“This man,” Kylo says, leaning over at an inhuman angle, floating, moving as though not restricted by this realm’s gravity. “You know him?”

“He’s my father,” Hux spits. “ _Was_ my father.”

“You killed him.”

“I did,” Hux stares down at his nose to Brendol’s body. “I’ve waited so long to hear his final breath.”

“He was not a good man.”

“He was a _great_ man,” Hux corrects. “He knew just how to exploit people, how to make the most profit without caring about others. But he killed my mother, took his anger out on me. It was time for the old bastard to die.”

Hux relishes in his victory until he feels Kylo staring at him. The Kasha’s eyes have softened, dilated, as he looks at his fellow monster. Hux feels his heart burning, yearning to know more about Kylo. Studying his young, pale face, Hux admires his plush lips.

“What do you want, Armitage?”

“What?”

“What do you desire?” Kylo cocks his head like a confused animal, his cat ears twitch. “What is it that you want to achieve from this, from your mischief? It can’t be for fun, you don’t seem the type.”

Hux smiles, casting his gaze downwards, “You are an observational creature, Ren. I want my ninth tail.”

“Ninth?”

“Yes. When kitsunes gain their ninth tail, their fur becomes white or gold. We gain the ability to see and hear anything in the world, across realms, and gain infinite wisdom and power. I want to bring order to this world. I thought that, perhaps, getting rid of my biggest demon would be the way to achieve it but alas, I remain with eight.”

Hux moves each tail individually until they’re upright being him, counting them. Oh, how he’d wanted his fine, copper hair to fade into bright white as he watched Brendol collapse from the effects of the poison but he remains a ginger, eight-tailed kitsune.

“I want to make you a deal, Armitage,” Kylo says, gliding closer to Hux until they’re almost nose-to-nose.

Hux scrunches his nose at the kasha’s space invasion but ignores it, fascinated. From this close proximity, Hux can see that Kylo’s skin is almost translucent, so pale and ethereal, truly holding otherworldly beauty.

“I’m listening.”

“I will help you gain your ninth tail if I can have the spirits of your victims.”

“Indeed? _How_ can you help me? And what will _you_ gain from that?”

“My very touch can cause death. I can be quick, quiet. Your task will be achieved much sooner as me as your ally. My Master will be thrilled if I can bring him more souls. He’ll reward me. And I,” Kylo leans in, brushing his warm lips against Hux’s, his breath hot and heavy. Hux can take the heat, fire is woven into his soul, but Kylo’s sultriness is making his skin tingle. “I want to learn more about you, Armitage. You…excite me.”

Kylo’s words make Hux blush, a light pink colouring descending onto his pale, freckled cheeks. No human has ever made him react like this yet just looking into Kylo’s cat-like eyes make him quiver with curiosity.

“I accept your terms, kasha,” Hux says in a hushed tone, gaze slithering down to Kylo’s lips.

“Good,” Kylo replies. “My kind close their contracts with kisses.”

“How funny,” Hux is already leaning in, excited to have his first kiss with a fellow supernatural creature. “So do mine.”

Dark clouds cover the entire city, the ground tremors. All realms, this and all others, quake at their joining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️
> 
> And I'm also on twitter now! Find me [@solohuxx](https://mobile.twitter.com/solohuxx) 💙


End file.
